td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Episode, Really?
The final three campers participate in a collection of past challenges for the grand prize, with all of the previously eliminated campers returning to watch. After a season filled with sabotage and heartbreak, one contestant wins the grand prize and the other goes home with a nothing Plot Recap: Last time on Total Drama. The final three competed in a Triple Dog Dare challenge and Gwen vowed to get revenge on Heather. Heather, Gwen, and Tyler competed in three rounds of dares until some one won immunity, but after Heather's hair was shaved off, COMPLETELY, it was a dead even tie. And since I'm so lazy and it was so close to the finale, there was no elimination and all three are going in to the finals. It's all came to this, 21 days, 22 contestants. After a season filled with sabotage and heartbreak, the season finale of, Total Drama Island!!! Is here!!! Tyler wakes up yawning and stretching. He gets up and knocks into Heather, who has been waiting for him to wake up. Heather wants him to join him to take down Gwen, but he declines the offer. The final three are called outside. A tall flat screen TV appears next to me. I tell the final three they're able to have two helpers to help them though out the finale, while the other thirteen sit and watch on the sidelines. All the past contest sit on one bench. Some are mad, like Courtney. Others are happy in love, like Geoff and Bridgette. But all are giggling at Heather's bald hair. Heather puts a wig on to match her hair. I tell Gwen she will choose first. Gwen points at her "home girl" LeShawna. LeShawna runs up and hugs her and tells Gwen she misses her "lovely gothic girl". She then thinks for a moment, until she picks Trent. Trent smiles ear to ear and quickly runs to hug her. Gwen apologizes for not knowing it was Heather's cruel gameplay that had Trent kiss Gwen. Trent tells her she doesn't need to apologize and is happy their reunited. Tyler choose his bro Geoff and his girlfriend Bridgette. The lovers quickly high five him, with Bridgette stating she's glad she's working with Geoff since she didn't know the finale three well enough to help by herself and is rooting for who ever Geoff roots for. Lindsay wonders why her boyfriend, Tyler didn't pick her. Heather goes for a strategic standpoint and chooses brainiac Beth and acrobatic Izzy, for help in the challenges. Katie and Sadie both cheer on for Beth. For the finale challenge, you will be going through three different past challenges. Cliff diving in shark infested waters, then retrieve a key in the sand to unlock some treasure, grab the "treasure", and carry it onto a balance bean over a cliff, which is a mixture of the trusting challenge. The finalist and they're helpers get ready and run off as soon as I blow the whistle. At the cliff, Heather pushes Beth off the cliff, with Beth screaming I was a chicken. Both Gwen and Tyler jump for themselves. Beth reaches the water, lands in the safe zone, and swims out to shore. Heather and Izzy meet her at shore and run off, with Gwen and Tyler follow her behind with their helpers. They reach the key area and start digging. Trent, LeShawna, and Izzy are doing the most help, with Izzy looking like a dog digging for a bone. I announce over the intercom, who ever gets a key last is eliminated form the finale. Under pressure, Gwen digs fast. She pulls out a key and moves on. Heather and Izzy are pushing sand in Tyler's hole. Heather quickly pulls out her key and moves on. Tyler is eliminated. Geoff and Tyler hug it out, with Bridgette smiling. Gwen and Heather arrive at they're treasure. While Trent, LeShawna, Izzy, and Beth stand back. Both finalist retrieve they're treasure which is a flag. They run and arrive at the balance bean. Izzy grabs Heather and swings over the balance bean onto the next side. Gwen however walks, with Trent following her behind. Beth tries to walk onto the balance bean but falls and lands into the water, deep below. LeShawna stays, not moving after seeing Beth fall off. Gwen and Heather are both running. At the bleachers, the rest of the cast are cheering. Courtney is the only one rooting for Heather. Who will win? Gwen and Heather are both running. At the bleachers, the rest of the cast are cheering. Courtney is the only one rooting for Heather. Who will win? Heather is closer to the finish line, but begins to feel queasy. She begins farting and quickly runs to the confessional. Gwen runs, placed her flag in the whole and wins. Trent lifts up Gwen, with Eva lifting up Trent, lifting up Gwen. Cody and the others are also cheering. Beth comes cheering soaking wet. In the confessional, Justin is holding a muffin. He states he gave this to Heather to release some bowls. Well it's been along season, but The Goth Girl Gwen won; One Million Dollars! Owen runs up and hugs her, even if he was rooting for Tyler. Until next time, it's been Chris McLean on Total... Drama...Island! *winks* Gallery File:Listing.png|Tyler upset he was eliminated. File:Trust.png|Gwen and Hetaher ready to beat each other. File:HighFive_Eva_Cody.png|Eva and Cody high-five after Gwen wins. File:Owen_Gwen_hug.png|Owen hugs Gwen after her win. File:People.png|The cast watches Gwen receive her money.